


The Inevitable

by mmmdraco



Category: Scrubs
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Scrubs, Turk/Carla/JD, giving in to the inevitable</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inevitable

When he first collapses against the bed, JD shakes his head because that's the only way to clear away such a lucid daydream. Then Carla kicks him and yells that his skinny white boy butt is taking up too much of the bed. Turk tries to avoid the fight by saying he'll go get a sandwich for his Puerto Rican princess which only gets replies of, "I'm Dominican!" and "I'll take a PB&J!"


End file.
